333 Things to do in WalMart
by Courtni Desiree
Summary: The list "333 things to do in Wal-Mart" put into action by the flock. Heck yes!
1. Prologue

**So, have 'ya heard of that one list... _333 Things to do in Wal-Mart_? **

**Yeah, well, this is about the flock doing those things. :D **

**I am doing the odds, and Sarah, my best friend, is doing the evens. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the list, nor do I own the characters. **

**

* * *

**

"Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys!" Nudge screamed to all of us. "Come here! This is _epic_!"

"What Nudge?" I asked as I entered the room with Fang behind me. Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel and Total followed shortly after.

"Look at this list!" She squealed.

_333 Things to do in Wal-Mart. _

We all quickly read through the list, smiling. Gazzy read it aloud to Iggy.

"Can we do it?" Nudge asked, jumping up and down in her seat. "I know I hate being mean and stuff, but this would be hilarious and epic and awesome and I would do some of them and you guys would do some of them, and we could all do the whole list and it—"

"Nudge!" I shouted, while smirking, "yes," I answered. "We're sure as _hell_ doing this."

* * *

**Review. :D **


	2. One

**Here is the first real chapter! The first of the next three hundred and thirty three chapters! :D **

**Disclaimer: Blahblahblah. **

**

* * *

**

**Numero Uno. Take someone's shopping cart and switch the items with stuff from the person next to them's cart. **

Iggy casually walked down a few isles, waiting to find carts unattended. Finally, in what he guessed to be the cereal aisle, there were two carts that were nearly ten feet apart from the other. Quickly, he scooped up an arms full of products and tossed them into the other cart, and then picking up the same amount of items from the same cart he just stocked, he turned on his heel towards the first cart and dumped the items in it.

Fang, Angel and I smiled, watching as he waltzed back towards us, grinning. "Numero uno complete," he told us happily. We smiled, grabbing the list out of my back pocket.

"Why do I have these?" A man exclaimed, looking at a box of birth control pills that were now in his cart. Iggy turned towards me, wondering what the man was holding and I told him. He began laughing, his face turning red from lack of air after only a minute.

"Right, Angel, remember, keep the workers carefree," I nodded. "Now on to number two."

* * *

**((: **

**Review, porfavor? :D  
**


	3. Two

**Man, I'm on a roll today! **

**... So, ... I've decided they're going to be older as they're doing this list. And, I am now doing this fiction alone. I'll try and update more... And maybe multiple updates per day... Depends. **

**But... Yeah. (: **

**Sorry for the wait. Heh. **

**

* * *

**

Number Two. Walk up to complete strangers and say, "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long!..." etc. See if they play along to avoid embarrassment.

"Angel, what's her name?" Gazzy whispered, pointing at a girl that looked to be about twenty, maybe a few years older.

"Isabella. But people call her Isa."

Gazzy nodded, waltzing out from his hiding spot. He started down the aisle. He looked much older, now, thankfully, and he could pass as twenty. He was seventeen, of course, but, still.

He carelessly walked past the blonde girl, purposely ignoring her at first. He came to a stop, turning around to look at her. "_Isabella_?" He exclaimed in astonishment. "_Isa_? Is that you?"

She looked up, from the bag of frozen vegetables, looking at Gazzy. "Yes? May I ask who you are?"

He dropped his jaw. "It's James Longo! I sat next to you in English in ninth grade! We were the best of friends… Remember our teacher? She _hated_ me… I never found out why. I moved away that year!"

A look of realization came upon Isabella's face. "_James_?" she said incredulously. She looked him up and down. "You look _so_ different!"

"You do, too!" He chuckled, wrapping her in a quick, short hug. "I've actually got to go… My little sister is going to come looking for me in a moment—"

With that Angel turned the corner, running towards Gazzy. "James! Come on!"

"Hold on," he laughed, turning back towards Isabella. "Remember my little sister? Jennifer?"

"She's so grown up!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Issie!" Angel exclaimed, throwing her arms around her waist. She let go and turned towards her brother. "We need to go!"

"Alright, alright," he agreed. "It was nice seeing you! I'll have to look you up in the phone book and we'll have to meet up sometime, if you don't mind."

Isabella shook her head, grinning widely. "Not at all! Bye, Jimmy!"

He scowled, "you know I hate that name!"

She laughed. "I know."

The two smiled at each other and he walked away.

"What's she thinking?" he asked her when they were far enough away.

"She called her friend. She's obsessing over an attractive guy who was in her English class and how the hell she doesn't remember you. She's only eighteen. She's a model. You can take a go at her," Angel giggled, waggling her eyebrows at him.

"Shut it. But, whats her last name?"

"Johnson."

"Right."

"Gazzy," Max growled. "No!"

"Hey! … Fine. I'll wait a year."

Max grumbled but turned her eyes back to the list.

"Whose up next?"

* * *

**So, there is number two. This one was different because Angel could read her mind and such... **

**So, they knew more stuff about her, and that made it more believable, so she was confused, but she thought he was completely serious. **

**You better review. If you do, I'll force myself to write more. **


	4. Three

**Next one! Whooo! **

**Aren't you just _so_ proud of me? **

**I'm pretty proud of myself... Just saying. (: **

**

* * *

**

"Just do it," Nudge heaved. "Don't make the ham disappear!"

Fang growled, walking over to the man they had victimized. He raised the large ham over his head, bringing it down on the man's head with a gentle force. As soon as this was done, he froze, immediately disappearing. To an onlooker, it would've seemed as if he had left, leaving nothing but a floating ham behind. Once Fang was invisible, he had learned enough control to stay invisible while moving. He couldn't lose concentration, however.

The man whipped around, throwing a hand to cover where the meat had hit. He looked around, his eyes finally looking down, landing on the ham. He stared at it, reaching out a tentative hand. With his index finger, he prodded it, as if to see if it was possessed. When he tried to pick it up, he growled in frustration as it fought back.

"Can I help you, sir?" an employee asked from further down the aisle.

He let go of the ham, turning to face the younger boy in a blue vest. "This ham attacked me!"

The employee raised an eyebrow at him, looking at the floating ham. His eyes grew wide. "It's floating!"

"I'm well aware," the shopper said in an annoyed tone. "It hit me!"

Fang raised the ham and bumped it against the employee's head. Their eyes grew wider as they took a hold of the ham, fighting the invisible force that suspended it.

"Jesus, what is going on?"

"Can I help you?" Max asked, wandering down the aisle. She looked at the boy with a raised eye brow. "You seem to be having quite the fight with that ham."

The boy stuttered. "Its… It's…"

He looked at Max, his jaw dropping slightly. "I'm not crazy…"

"Oh, no?"

"No. If I'm able to tell that you're a beautiful—" The ham raised up and came down harder on his head than previously. "Hey!" he turned towards her. "See?"

"See what?"

"The ham just hit me!"

"Well, maybe the ham thought you deserved it," she pointed out. She turned towards the other man. "The ham just wants you to buy it, I'd assume."

"Well, I can't buy it when it won't let me grab it!"

"Silly! You've got to tickle it!"

The man looked at her as if she were crazy, but leant down to the ham, tickling it before taking it. He stared at it. His jaw was dropped open, staring at it. "Thanks?"

"No problem!" She said cheerily, walking away. Fang followed, laughing as both men started murmuring to themselves, the man cursing.

Once out of sight, Fang became visible, pulling Max in for a kiss. "The ham did think he deserved it," he growled.

Max laughed. "Yes, very well. Time for the next one?"

"I believe so," he nodded, pulling her back towards the rest of the flock, where Iggy was holding the leash to Total's guide dog harness.

Maybe the dog would come in handy, eventually…

* * *

**So, a bit of Fax near the end? (: **

**I don't know. **

**I love the fact that so much more can be done since they have their powers. **

**It entertains me greatly. **

**So, you should review. :DD **


End file.
